


come back to me someday

by powercutangelLucifer



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercutangelLucifer/pseuds/powercutangelLucifer
Summary: 去年写的，懒得改了放上来吧





	come back to me someday

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写的，懒得改了放上来吧

对于人生，我本不怀有太大的愿望，只想安安稳稳又不太努力地工作着，做一个名副其实的薪水小偷。在数千种工作中，我最想做的还是研究历史，成为一名历史学家。不过，如果我真能成为历史学家，也就不算是薪水小偷了——看在学界有那么多注水垃圾的份上。  
遗憾的是，我十六岁因为没钱付学费读了军校，后来又被动由战史转入战略研究科，毕业之后就成了军官。直到二十九岁，我也没有做上研究历史的工作，仍然在军队任职。而对于薪水，我心里知道，自己做的工作值得现在的薪水，虽然军衔的升迁是太快了些。  
我常常厌倦自己的知道。由于这俯视的视角，洞察里天生包藏着傲慢，而我不愿意傲慢。我总是俯视自己也俯视他人，不能停止对自己的审判。但其实，人不能自己审判自己，因为人不能充当上帝的角色。我只能作出一个又一个决定，决定击中舰队的左翼还是右翼，决定喝白兰地还是红茶，决定把我的聪明连同傲慢封存起来，不到必要的时刻绝不启用。  
我用到这些聪明的时候很少，大多数是在作战期间，也有几次是为了收拢人心。我既然担任舰队的司令官，也就必须要获取人心。  
在古老地球的历史中，出现过一个改革家。他担心民众不能很快接受改变过的法令，就在南城门立下一根木柱，宣布说谁将它移到北门，就可以得到金子。民众对此大感惊讶，没有人去移动那根木头。于是他将赏金提高到原先的五倍，并如诺奖给了搬动它的人。那件事使他树立了信誉，顺利地颁布了新的法令。  
而我和他不同。我不是凭借赏罚分明的信用得到下属的忠诚的，我就是他们想要的黄金。他们敬爱我而不是敬畏我。  
只是有一个人例外。我原先只想得到暂时的忠心，却从他手上得到了一整颗心，也不受控制地向他交付了我的心。  
见过先寇布的人都会说，他确实过分英俊，是个危险人物。一头棕灰色的头发，同色的、矽线石般的眼睛，嵌在那张似笑非笑的面孔上，让他看起来不像是个军官，而像帝国的纨绔贵子——他也确实曾是帝国的贵族子弟。  
我在此称道他的外表，无非是给自己的错误找些理由，好让事情的焦点不那么清晰。我清楚自己并非单纯受他的外貌吸引，但也不想采取那种古老的精神分析法，解释自己有什么创伤、为什么爱。这段爱情中，有一件事我始终不能辨清：我的爱究竟是被他的爱触发的情感，还是内心自然而然的产物？我不想被某些冲动欺骗，冒冒失失地搞砸我们的关系，也就一直表现得浑然不知。

波布兰在和我聊天的时候说到，他觉得先寇布在我面前过分拘谨了。哦，也不能说是拘谨，但在某些话题上会看牢自己的嘴巴。  
我嘴里说着，“哦，是吗？”然后想起他劝我搞独裁的那些话，那些不能走出我办公室的没轻没重的话。  
说实话，当时我几乎可以确信他已经爱我了。当他夜晚不在女性的家中留宿而是跑到我这里来，坐在我的办公桌上晃荡着两条腿，说一些不着边际的废话，当他有时候能盯着我看很久，有时候却猝然把目光收回去，那些时刻里，我知道他就是在说：“杨威利，我爱你。”  
对我来说，得到先寇布就像拆开送到手边的礼物一样容易，但我暂时不想得到他。不是因为我们之间存在着权力关系，也不是因为如果我战死他会变成可怜兮兮的未亡人（毕竟在同一个舰队要死也是一起死），而是我想着，既然我能拒绝独裁者的位置，也就能够拒绝得到先寇布。权力不是什么好东西，爱情也一样。我很小就意识到权力可以腐蚀鲁道夫一辈子，因此对人性并不存有那种盲目的信任与乐观。  
我本以为染上爱情就像发一场热病，只要你身心足够坚强，是会很快好转来的。可是这场病在我身上从春天拖到冬天，又从冬天蔓延到春天，仍然没有消退的迹象。  
后来我想明白了，我可以拒绝成为独裁者，是因为我从小就想成为历史学家。而独裁者工作量巨大，显然没空兼任历史学家。可是在爱情的图景里，除了先寇布我没有别的愿望。  
不过，爱情也不是什么致人死命的绝症。也许是经历过的缘故，我意外地对此很有耐心。  
直到又一个冬天，我才如梦初醒，意识到自己还是太过看轻了爱情。对于爱情，我采取了和对权力相同的防备，但是那还远远不够……它在我身上发生的作用那样巨大，就连劫后的涟漪，都高过权力对我的影响。

那是在宇宙历800年的新年晚宴上。由于这是个整百的年份，大家的庆祝活动格外隆重些，每个人都兴高采烈、热情洋溢，大谈特谈自己的世纪展望。  
先寇布打扮得像只神气活现的公孔雀，就坐在我旁边的位置。起初我想着他今天有意要攫取女性的爱慕与亲吻，一会儿就会揽着美人的腰肢走进舞池，也就不以为意。没想到，他自打坐下起就没有挪过屁股，一直和我讲些非常清淡的话题。即使有位容貌娇艳的美人款款走来，邀请他与自己共舞，也只收到了礼貌的回绝。  
那位美人显然不觉得自己有什么问题，也不觉得是先寇布的问题。她多半以为是我用工作把他绊住了，因为她离去之前深深看了我一眼，以此表达她的不满。我在内心禁不住恶毒地微笑了：她不知道我是用爱情把他绊住的。  
我酒量很好，这一点尤里安是知道的，但先寇布大概不清楚。他拿着酒瓶，不断为我的杯子续满，而我全都喝了。我装成醉醺醺的样子，目光涣然地和他对视，想知道他在以为我喝醉之后会搞什么花样。  
晚会快结束了，尤里安很不好意思地走过来，说要和伙伴们出门玩一晚。我用力地点了点头，说好啊，你自己注意安全。  
先寇布嘲笑我这个监护人当得极其不称职，倒像尤里安在看护我，然后说，“您喝醉了，让下官送您回家吧。”  
回家的路上先寇布一直紧紧攥着我的手腕，好像我是个会被被风吹跑的氢气球。我有点发慌，但始终不敢太用力挣脱，由着他把我一路拉到床上，和我躺进同一床被子里。  
有那么十来分钟，或许还不止，先寇布就静静地躺在我身边，什么动作都不做。我知道他没有睡着，也许正像我倾听着他一样留心倾听着我。  
我没有真的喝醉，但确实开始发困了。我的年龄已经是由三开头而非二。虽然不至于像波布兰调侃的那样“人到中年不得已，白兰地里放枸杞”，但也常常意识到，某些昏钝已经开始在自己身上发生。就在那一刻，我的大脑无比疲惫，想到了完全的放弃，并在暗中下定决心：我一定能够说服自己放弃这个愿望。我决定立马入睡，第二天再充满惊讶地醒来，询问先寇布为什么和我跑到了一张床上。  
我转动着脑袋，故意嘟囔了一句：“晚安，菲列，晚安，尤里...... ”  
先寇布没有作声。我好像能听见他喉结滚动的声响。  
就在我把手搭上床沿，将要放空自己陷入睡眠的一刻，先寇布突然坐了起来，很凶地摇晃我。我完全清醒了。他眼睛红得像久未捕食的猛兽，那种赤露的炽烈光芒灼痛了我，使我一时间失去了语言。  
然后他俯下身来吻我。  
他看着我的时候我知道自己完了。不是那种你始终动弹不得的完了，我当然还来得及推开他，说先寇布中将你不要发酒疯，要发也请从我的屋子里出去。但我明白在看到他眼睛的那个瞬间，一切就已经完了。我被他的那双眼睛镇住，也被他这个人永远扣住了，是心甘情愿地在自己身上打了一个死结。  
我躺在床上，任由先寇布对我做一切事，同时想方设法将自己的行为合理化。自我辩护的一种思考方式是，既然我拥有那样的才干，而选择不去成为独裁者，理当至少得到一些别的补偿。随即我又觉察到自己的傲慢：人怎么可以自恃天分呢？何况我已经因为受引诱而失守，就不该为错误寻找什么借口。在我这里，实然第一次跨过了应然。这都是爱情的缘故。

很多次我回想那个夜晚，都不知道是谁先触发了命运该死的开关，就像我不知道是先寇布的爱触发了我的爱，还是我本来就会开始爱。是我故意说出那句话的，就算当时我已经准备放弃。可是假如我不出声而是睡过去，先寇布就会放开我吗？我不知道。比起我来，他更像是不能忍受机会溜走的人。  
自打那一日过后——这个日怎么理解都行——我和先寇布的关系再也不能回归原点了。我和他睡觉。杨威利和先寇布睡觉。自由行星同盟元帅和蔷薇骑士联队长睡觉。男同性恋在军队里不是什么了不得的事，在这之前先寇布除了睡女人，还有没有睡过男人，睡过几个男人，我没有问过。我吻他的胸口，觉得自己吃下了地狱里的两颗石榴籽，是注定要背负罪行所带来的命运了。但，只要这个命运不包含失去他的那一种可能，我就都可以承受。  
某天波布兰在餐厅发表议论：“好些天没见先寇布和女人调情了，他是不是有哪出了问题？”先寇布刚巧路过，瞪了他一眼，走开了。波布兰有点窘地朝我笑笑。我也微笑，伸手去拨前额垂落的头发，仿佛那样就能将一切混乱的思绪梳整。  
我清楚地知道，先寇布不是热衷于责任的人。他是那种拖着长尾巴飞来飞去的彗星，现在这颗彗星落在我这里了。事到如今我仍然保有我的知道，虽然它完完全全地无济于事。  
这段爱情确实像疾病，但是是一种晚期的慢性病，它在我身上造成了肉眼不可见的变化。因为要和先寇布做/爱，我能连着两天让尤里安一个人在家过夜。为此尤里安担忧极了，他清亮的眼睛对着我，劝慰似的说，如果工作上的负担太重，当一下薪水小偷就好啦。我交握着双手，头一次没好意思和自己的被监护人对视。  
我和先寇布搞得太起劲，太疯狂，简直像两个毫无阅世经验的愣头青。是这样疯狂，以至于我活到三十三岁，突然莫名其妙想起一个词叫回光返照。噢，但我相信我不会死，我能活到一百五十岁，成功退役，拿着退休金去学校学习，做一个晚点的学生和历史学家，和不那么薪水小偷的薪水小偷。


End file.
